Tale of the Twin Dragons
by Cranium1194
Summary: Tenten grew up with bedtime fairytales. One night her mom, called mo, tells her a prophecy about a girl, the dragon princess' human form, who finds two dragon eggs. Mo never finishes the story however, and 12 years later Tenten ends up living it. r&r Au
1. The Unfinished Prophecy

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**A/N: If you like the story tell me. I won't continue until I get some reviews (sorry). Also if you want to be **_**in**_** the story, message me and tell me your name (or the name you want your character to have) and your personality. **_**Only people who review can be in the story. Also I will only put a few in so HURR! **_**Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Tale of the Twin Dragons**

I remember when I was little my mom, I called her mo, would tell me fairytales before bed. My favorite story was the dragon's tale.

"Tenten," she said in a voice so sweet and soft, it reminded me of a jolly Christmas bell.

"Would you like to here a story?" I would nod my head vigorously.

"Yes please."

"Well you're in luck," She said and tapped my four year-old button nose.

"I just heard of a wonderful story. Actually it's a prophecy. I think you'll like it."

"What's a procicy?" I asked and she laughed.

"A prophecy, my dear, is a guess of what might happen in the future. This prophecy is about a girl. When she was born, the elders said that she was human form of the princess dragon, Lyra. It also said that one day, she would be the holder of twin dragons. Tenten, You know about dragon holders, don't you?"

"Yes. Pa told me about 'em. He said that sometimes dragons send their eggs from their world to ours and that even though there aren't many, each egg's got a holder. But Pa told me that a holder only gets one dragon." I said looking confused.

"Well your pa was right. Nobody has ever seen a holder with two dragons, that's one of the reasons why many people don't believe this prophecy. They say that there is no way a holder can have two dragons." She answered.

"But just because nobody seen 'em doesn't mean that it can't happen." I argued.

She laughed. "Well, that's very true panda." She said.

That was my nickname, Panda, because I always like to wear my hair in two buns. Only my mo and pa used that name though.

"Well, look at the time. I guess we'll just have to finish tomorrow, won't we?"

"Noooo! Mo, it was just getting good!" I protested.

"Nope. It's time for bed. We'll finish tomorrow, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

But she wouldn't keep her promise, because for her there would be no tomorrow.

Now I am sixteen and I live with my Pa, the village black smith, in Konoha. He tells me stories, teaches me about weapons, and tells me about dragons and dragon holders. He says dragons live in another world but the Elders are able to speak with them through something called an Anora.

Even though Pa tells me adventures stories about ninjas, and nights, and ruthless battles, my favorite is still the unfinished dragon's tale. I always ask Pa to tell it to me. But when the part where mo stopped comes up I tell him to stop. It's her story to tell. Her's only.

* * *

**A/N: Hope Everyone like it. rEVIEW rEVIEW!!!**


	2. Errands

Disclaimer: Me no own, Naruto.

**A/N: Well I'm updating. **

_**Dedication to: Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten**_** thnx for the review :0)

* * *

**

**Tale of the Twin Dragons**

"Panda! Panda wake up. I need you to get some things from the market." Pa said. "Five more minutes." I groaned. "Come on, girl. Your gonna sleep your life away. Up Up Up!" On each 'up' he poked me. "Ok! Ok! I'm up." I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Good. Now wash up, I need you to run some errands for me." And after poking me a little more to make sure I was awake, he left me to myself. I showered, brushed my shoulder length brown hair and put it up into my signature buns.

On my right arm I had a birth mark that wrapped around it from the wrist to right above the elbow. Because of this, everyday I wrap my arm in bandages. I'm not ashamed, I'm just……afraid. Anyway, I slipped on a yellow sleeveless Chinese-style shirt, and navy blue pants. Then I grabbed the brown belt I bought to hold my kunai, and fastened it around my waist.

"Where is it?" I whispered to myself. "Pa! Do you know where my dark purple scarf is?!" "It's out here Panda!" I walked out of my room and muttered a thanks. "So what am I getting for you?" "Well, I need you to go to the tool shop and get me a new steel mallet, and tongs. I also need you to….. You know what? I'll just write it down. Hold on." About five minutes after getting a pencil and piece of paper, their was a list the size of Russia. "Here you go." I stared at him, then at the list, and then back at him. "Wh-" After giving him a confused look I sighed and held out my hand. "Never mind I don't want to know." He placed the list and some money in my hand and walked outside to continue his blacksmith duties.

As I walked through the streets of Konoha with bags containing most of Pa's things, I couldn't help but notice the cheerful street venders, and happy families. It made me content to know that all of my friends and neighbors were enjoying themselves. Moments passed and I found myself thinking about how life would be if mo was still here.

_Flashback_

_"Mo!" I said. I tugged the back of her pajamas with my now five-year old hands. "Mo. Wake up! Pa's gonna make me a really big breakfast for my birthday!" And I tugged a little harder. "Mo! __Mo, wake up!" __I was starting to get scared. It never took Mo this long to wake up. Normally all it took was the call of her name and she was up and ready. "Mo!" I yelled. When she didn't move, I ran over to the other side of the bed so I could see her face.__ I screamed and cried. "MOOOO!" _

_End flashback_

Without noticing a tear fell down my cheek and onto my chin. I closed my eyes so that I could pull myself together. "Oof!" And I fell back. If you didn't notice, that one millisecond I closed my eyes, I ran into someone. I sighed, wiped off my cheek, picked up the bags, and stood up. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. I looked up to see a tall young man who looked maybe a year or two older than me. He had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail and pale lavender, almost white, eyes. _"Where have I seen him before?" _I thought. Though I pondered on it for a minute, I pushed it aside when I noticed he was staring at me. I smiled. "What?" He turned and mumbled a 'Hn'. He started walking and for some reason unknown to me I yelled after him. "Hey!" He stopped and turned his head. I ran up to him and asked, "What's your name?" He looked startled for a moment but then his face returned to it's impassive composure. "Hyuuga Neji." "Well Hyuuga Neji, would you like to have lunch with me and my father?" Right then everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at me in awe. "Hn." "How am I suppose to know what that means?" he just looked at me. I sighed. "Anyway. I just have to pick-up two more things for my father and we'll leave." Without waiting for a reply I started heading towards the metal shop.

Once we got there, Luna, the owner, was there waiting for us. "Hey hun! What's your Pa need today?" She yelled. "He needs two pounds of cast iron and five pounds of tool steel!" I replied. "Ok. You two hang out here while I go get it." She said and went to the back room. I wandered around the shop looking at the little trinkets and crystals. I stopped at my favorite part of the shop. The big Crystal been by the front counter. While looking in the bin, I saw two hand-sized stones that looked completely different than the rest of them. I placed Pa's bags on the floor and picked up the stones. They were the smoothest things I'd ever felt. One was pearl white with light green specks and the other was the opposite, light green with pearl white specks. _"I've never seen these before."_ I wondered. I looked over at Neji, who was still by the front door, and beckoned him over. "Have you ever seen this kind of thing before?" I asked him. He scanned them with his eyes and lightly shook his head. "Here you go hun." Said Luna as she walked in from the back. She put the blocks of metal on the counter, and before I could even reach for them Neji picked them up. I smiled at him and paid for them. "Oh! Luna." "Yes, dear?" "What are these stones? I found 'em in the crystal bin." I asked and showed her the two strange objects. "Hmm...I don't have a clue. They weren't there this mornin'" She took them from my hands and studied them. "I know_ I_ didn't order them." She handed them back to me. "You keep 'em. You help around here so much. You deserver 'em. Besides i don't want to be sellin' things when I don't know what they are." She told me. My eyes went wide. "Really?!" I asked disbelievingly. She nodded. "Thanks Luna!" I yelled. Before leaving I placed the stones in the bags, picked the bags up, and gave Luna a giant bear hug.

I held the door open for Neji, seeing as how he can't hold it for himself, and we walked home. I couldn't wait to show Pa what I've got.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like. Review**

**:0)**


	3. Pa! Look What I've Got!

Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to put _another_ one of these?

**A/N: Well I've been getting **_**some**_** reviews. A Big Thank You to:**

**Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten**

**NinjafrogofHNM**

**CaffineFreePepsi**

**Reenster (anon.)**

**Now **_**ON WITH THE STORY:0D

* * *

**_

**Tale of the Twin Dragons**

"Pa! I'm home! And I got something!"I yelled as both Neji and I walked inside the house. "Well, you better. I didn't send you out there for nothin'" He replied as he walked out of the kitchen drying his hands. I smirked. "What were _you_ doing while I was gone?" I asked. "Just some cookin'. And who is this young man?" he asked looking at Neji. I turned around to face him, only to see that he still has the two and five pound blocks in his hands. "Uh…hold on pa. Neji you can put those on the floor over there." And I pointed to a little space by the kitchen. Without saying a word he walked over and placed the blocks down. "This is Hyuuga Neji. I bumped into him while goin' on the scavenger hunt some people call shopping." I answered. Neji smirked and held out his hand for Pa to shake. He eyed Neji suspiciously for a while. Then, out of no where, Pa grabs his hand and brings him into a friendly hug. "Welcome, boyo." He said. I couldn't help but laugh at Neji's flabbergasted face.

Pa let Neji go after patting his back a few times. "Hey Pa!" He turned to look at me. "Hmm?" "Luna gave me something while we were there. Look!" I placed the bags on the floor, and took out the two stones. At first he looked confused, then his eyes widen in realization. "Let me see those, Panda." He said and I handed him the stones. When he started walking towards the living room, both Neji and I followed. He sat down on a seat cushion and examined the two stones. I sat by Pa and Neji sat by me. I looked at Neji in question, only to receive his emotionless glance in return. "You know what these are, Pa?" I asked. "You said Luna gave these to you?" He said, avoiding the question. "Yeah. Why?" "Where'd she get them?" He said, again avoiding the question. "I don't know. She said that she didn't order them. Why?!" I said panicking a little. "Panda," He said, turning his head to look at me. "These are Dragon Eggs."

**

* * *

A/N: I bet you guys saw that coming huh? ****Lol**** Well I'll update again once I get some reviews. **

_**REMEMBER!!! If you want to be in the story send me a message with your name (or the name you want your character to have) and your personality and I'll put you in.**__** I will only put 10 PEOPLE IN!!! The spots are still open so HURRY!!**_

**Anyway, I know this was a fairly short chapter, so no need to tell me.lol Hope you liked it anyway. REVIEW ****REVIEW****REVIEW**!!!!!!

:0D


	4. Promise?

Disclaimer: I think you ALL know what I'm gonna say…. Me own nothing ecept the story.

**A/N:****Sorry for the late update I'****ve had a lot of stuff to do, but ****at least**** it's up now right?**** Well, people I have three new characters that will be joining the story, sometime soon. I still have seven slots left if any of you want to be in the story. ****lol This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Whitepheonix13**

**PaintedWingsx**** (anon.)**

**Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten**

**CaffineFreePepsi**

**NinjafrogofHNm**

**Reenster (anon.)**

**Serenity Weapons (anon.)**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Now that that's over shall we continue?

* * *

**

**Tale of the Twin Dragons**

I stared blankly at Pa for a moment.

"Wait….what?!" I busted out.

But by this time pa had stood up and started muttering all kinds of things to himself.

"Oh…It's true. No, it couldn't…. But how- That means….." Then he turned to Neji.

"Boy, you know a Mei Kiora don't you?" Pa said.

I turned to look at Neji. He looked at me and answered.

"Yes."

"I need you to go to her. Take Panda with you. Panda she will explain anything you need to know. "

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What in Sam Hill are you two talkin' about?!"

By now I was up on my feet glaring at the two males beside me.

"You'll know all in do time, Panda. Right now I need you to go and pack some necessities. You will be gone for a while." Though I was still hopelessly confused, I did as I was told and went to my room to pack.

Ten minutes later, I marched out of my room having packed two pairs of spare clothes, an abundance of weapons (kunai, shuriken, katana etc.), bandages and ointments. I was ready to go wherever we were going. I strolled into the living room, where Pa and Neji were sitting, and they stood up. Pa walked up to me and handed me the dragon eggs.

"Keep these with you at all times." Was all he said and Neji and I followed him as he walked outside.

When we were outside Pa started walking towards his work shed.

"Now Panda, you and Neji will stop by his place so he can pick up some of his things. After that you two head to Cloud country and find Mei. She will answer any questions you have."

He pulled the black rickety shed door open and walked inside. Pa went to the far right hand corner and pulled out what looked like a double edged sword, though one side looked more like an axe than a sword.

"Once you find her give her this. She'll know what it is. Now hurry up you two, there's not much time."

He wrapped a cloth around the sword, tied a leather strap to it, and handed it to Neji. Neji slung the thing on his back, and nodded.

"Bye, Pa." I said sadly and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You make it sound like I'm never gonna see you again, girly." He said as he held me at arms length.

"Now Neji, I knew your father and if you're anything like him then I know you won't let anything happen to my girl, so I'm trusting you." Neji's eyes widen before he nodded solemnly.

"And you," he looked at me, "don't worry, I'll be seeing you again." He said as he wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eyes.

I nodded, thinking,

_"Promise?"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter right now! lol Read and Review. Thanks!!**


	5. Reflexes

**Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it….again. **

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. So far seven people have said they want to be in the story so there are now only three spaces left. HURRY!! **

**Now….ON WITH THE STORY!! ( enjoy :0D )**

* * *

**Tale of the Twin Dragons**

I stared at the navy blue sky for a moment as Neji and I walked through the forest. He said it would be "safer" then the roads.

"Safer from what?" I asked him.

He just looked at me and I sighed. We had already been trudging through the woods for about three hours and I was getting sleepy, not that I would admit it or anything. After about two more hours of walking, I was starting to drift off as I walked. I could tell Neji noticed because every once in a while he would glance at me. I closed my eyes for a minute when-"Oof!" I fell back.

"_Why does that keep happening?"_ I thought as I looked up at Neji.

Apparently he had stopped the same moment I closed my eyes.

"_Of course." _I sighed as I stood up, rubbing my soar bum.

"We'll stay here for the night." He said in his deep 'Neji' voice.

He took out two sleeping bags I never noticed and laid them on the ground. I smiled at him, and walked over to the sleeping bag I assumed was mine.

We both sat by the fire that I made, Neji staring at the flames, me staring at the stars.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mo!" I yelled as tears poured down my cheeks._

_The sight terrified me. There was Mo, lying on her bed. Her skin was a clammy grey, eyes red, wide open, and blood running down her cheek from her mouth. Pa came charging into the room as fast as he could. He came to the side of the bed I was on, and once he saw Mo, shielded my eyes from the sight and carried me out of the room._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Tenten." Neji's voice broke me away from my thoughts.

Startled, I looked at him. A few moments passed and I noticed that my cheeks were wet. I quickly wiped them away hoping that Neji hadn't noticed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"For what?" He asked. I thought about it. What was I sorry for? I looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"You know, I'm not sure."

"Why were you crying?" He requested. I was a bit taken back by how forward he was.

"I was remembering." I said quietly. I could feel the tears gathering, so I tucked myself into my sleeping bag, my back facing Neji.

"Goodnight." I stated before Neji could say anything else.

At first he didn't say anything, and I thought he wasn't going to reply when,

"Goodnight." I smiled, tears slowly falling down my cheeks, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Tenten."

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"Get up." Neji sternly stated. **(A/N: lol sternly stated….sounds funny.lol)**

I felt someone flick my forehead. With my eyes still closed, I swiftly caught the person's arm before he could pull it back completely.

"Please don't touch me." I groggily stated, and let go of Neji's arm.

Once I was completely awake I stretched and wrapped up my sleeping bag.

"So, Neji," I asked happily, "When do you think we'll reach your place?"

"We should reach the Hyuuga Manor before sundown." He said calmly.

"Interesting."

With all of our things packed, we were ready to start walking again.

"_Joy."_ I thought plainly. _"oh!"_

"Neji!"

He turned his head towards me, showing that he was listening.



"S-sorry. About the whole grabbing your arm thing. I don't really like being touched, and quick reflexes don't really help, unless, of course, I'm being attacked." I said sheepishly, while scratching the back of my neck.

He smirked and continued in the direction that I assume the manor was in.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry It took so long. well hpe u liked. lol Read & Review!!**

* * *


	6. Yes, sir!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**A/n: all of the places are filled. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Reviewers:**

**NinjafrogofHNM**

**Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten**

**Protohyuuga**

**Serenity Weapons (anon.)**

**MariahRain13**

**Whitepheonix13**

**DragonLover14**

**Alter-Kyo**

**SnowCharms**

**Little luck 13**

**Sammy (anon.)**

* * *

Tale of the Twin Dragons

It's about noon, judging by where the sun is in the sky, and I can see a small village a few yards away.

"Is the Hyuuga Manor in that village?" I asked, nodding my head towards it.

"Yes." He blankly stated. I smiled.

"Okay then, Hyuuga." I said as I stopped, "Let's race."

He turned to me and smirked.

"And what would be the point of this?" He asked. Obviously amused.

"We'd get there faster. Now don't be a wuss, and get over here so we can start." I said, tightening the hold on my bag (which held the eggs), ready to begin.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" He said. His voice was still emotionless, but there was a definite challenging spark in his eyes.

"Not really, no." I answered.

"But I'll try anyways." I said with a smirk. _"Of course I can beat you. Just watch."_ I thought.

"Very well, then." He said as he walked beside me. "Ready when you are."

"Okay…..GO!"

Without a second's thought, we both dashed towards the village. At first Neji was winning, but after a few feet I

started to catch up. We raced on, and the village gates steadily got closer until they were only a

yard away. Not being able to stop properly, I clumsily slammed into the wall. And Neji, having expertly stopped a

foot _before_ the wall, stood chuckling at my awkwardness.

"Ow. Shut up, Hyuuga." I glowered as I pushed myself up from the ground. I looked at him.

Even though he stopped laughing, there was still a humorous smirk on his face.

"Who won?" I asked, still rubbing my sore rear.

He coughed. "It was a tie."

"_Eh, close enough."_ I thought and shrugged.

As Neji started walking towards the gate, I noticed a rope beside the large doors. My eyes traveled up the

ragged (obviously over used) rope, and I saw that it was tied to a large bell at the top of the gate. Neji's hand

reached out and pulled the rope.

**DING! DONG! DONG! DING! DONG! DONG!**

I covered my ears as the, loud; melodious sound rang through the trees. Neji wasn't fazed a bit.

"Who's there?!" A deep voice boomed from the other side.

"Hyuuga, Neji and company." Immediately after this was stated, the doors opened with a loud creek and I

followed as Neji passed through.

A thin, average height man stood with a large grin on his face.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san." He stated in his ridiculously deep voice, as he bowed. "I am glad to see that you have

safely returned from your journey."

I tried so hard to not burst out in hysterics at this skinny man's deceivingly low voice. Unfortunately all attempts

were futile. Neji bowed respectfully, as he shot me a warning glance. I quickly got the message.

"Hello Daisuke."

"Hiashi-sama is waiting for you at the mansion." He said and turned to return to his post. "Good-bye, Hyuuga-san. Oh, and Momo-chan is very anxious to see you."

"_Momo-chan? I wonder…"_

I glanced at Neji, only to find a ghost of a smile on his face.

"_Well, I haven't known Neji for more than a couple days, but this Momo-chan must be a really important girl to_

_make him smile like that."_

With all traces of the thoughtful smile gone, Neji turned to me.

"Let's go Tenten." His emotionless voice brought me back from my wondrous thinking.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

**--**

Neji and I were walking through the village. I was amazed at how happy and carefree the village seemed.

"_The complete opposite of Mr. Ice Block here." _I giggled at the thought.

"And what are you giggling about?" Neji asked, giving me a sideward glance in the process.

"Oh, nothing I just-" I stopped at the sight of a small weapons shop. I saw different kinds of nihonto, like katana, tsurugi, and chokuto, all lined up on a wooden

table outside of the shop.

I didn't notice I was staring until Neji snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said blinking a bit.

He smirked that signature smirk of his.

"I just wanted to make sure I stopped your staring before you started to drool or something." He said.

"Oh be quiet Hyuuga. Don't blame me for loving weapons I grew up knowing how to make." I retorted while

playfully sticking out my tongue.

He chuckled and continued to walk. With one last glance at the glorious weapons shop, I soon followed.

**--**

"_This is RIDICULOUS!! No, ONE, family needs a house this insanely big!" _I thought as I stared in awe at the

mansion in front of me.

"Wow."

Even though I knew that word didn't even come close to describing the building, it was the only thing I

could think of, in my state of shock.

I was still absorbing the building's magnificence, when I heard a young girl's voice yelling through the halls.

"Neji-nii! Neji-nii!" The voice got louder and louder, until I saw the form of a small blond girl running towards

Neji.

With one more yell she launched herself onto Neji's leg and he smiled. A _real _smile.

"Hello, Momo. Have you been well, while I was gone?" He asked. He had a low comforting tone to his voice, it

kind of reminds me of Pa.

She energetically nodded her head.

"Uh-huh. You can even ask Hina-nee. We went to the park a lot and I got to play with Katsuo!" She quickly said.

He chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"It was. I still missed you though. Hina-nee is fun and all but it wasn't the same. I'm so glad you're back, Neji-nii!"

She exclaimed with another squeeze to his leg.

He patted her head affectionately.

After she let go of him, she turned to me.

"Who's she?" She asked while tilting her head a little to the side. I bent down and held out my hand, palm

facing up.

"I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you, Momo."

I could definitely see why her name was Momo (which means "peach" in Japanese). She looked to be about 6 or 7. Her hair was short and light blond. She wore half of it up in a sideways braid that hung on the left side of her head, and the other half flowed freely at the middle of her neck. She had pale orange eyes and wore a short-sleeved peach colored shirt that ruffled a little at the waist, some brown shorts that went to her knees and some deep blue flats. I also noticed she wore a blue arm ring on her right bicep.

She grinned and gave me a low five.

"Hi!" She said, "Are you Neji-nii's girlfriend?"

I giggled.

"No. I'm just someone who ran into him at a market." I smiled.

"Why not? You're pretty enough. What's the problem?" She asked, again tilting her head to the side.

I laughed at the naive girl as I stood up.

Though Neji's face was as blank as ever, his eyes revealed that he was completely flabbergasted.

"It just….doesn't work that way, I guess." I told her. Just then I heard someone running towards the gate.

I turned to see a boy with short red hair and green eyes.

"Come on Momo-chan!! Bakuna-nii-san said he'll take us to the park!!" The boy yelled while motioning her to

hurry.

"Hold on, Katsuo!" She yelled back to the boy.

"Neji-nii, can I go play with Katsu-kun?" Her big orange eyes looked into his frosty white ones pleadingly.

He smirked at the girl.

"Make sure you're back by dinner. There will be an announcement, and Hiashi-sama expects you to be there. "

He told her in his fatherly voice.

She put on a mockingly stern face and saluted him.

"Yes, sir." And with that she ran to catch up with her friend who had already started walking.

"She's cute." I said as I watched her leave.

"Hn." I turned to see another thoughtful smile on his face. Then without even a warning, it vanished.

"Let's go. We need to speak with Hiashi-sama." He told me, and started walking towards the doorway to the manor.

Even though he couldn't see it, I put on a mockingly stern face.

"Yes, sir."

After saluting him, I laughed and caught up with him.

--

Even though I was seemingly thoughtless, in my mind I was wondering what Hiashi-sama was like.

"_I wonder if Pa was right about him."_

* * *

**A/N: Hello fellow fanficers. Hope you liked the chapter. i noticed that a few of you thought my other chapters were too short so heres a longer one for you guys. Okay so, so far we've mentioned:**

**Mei Kiora**

**Momo-chan, and**

**Bekuna Tendo (Katsuo's older bro)**

**These people will get further mentioned so don't freak out on me. we still have a few other requests that will be coming up so Stay Posted!!**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE REVIEW!! :0P**


	7. Sorry

**This is not a chapter.**

**It turns out that I miss counted and still have one more space left for a request chara.**

**These are the names of the already requested characters:**

_**Mei Kiora**_

_**Shaylan (Shay) Kiora**_

_**Suzume Yasu**_

_**Naomi Yasu**_

_**Momo-chan**_

_**Kai**_

_**Bakuna Tendo**_

_**Ayumi**_

_**Natsumi**_

**Now don 't freak on me so far I have 994 words on the next chapter. Unfortunately I still have a good amount to add so CHILL. Lol **

**Peace!**


	8. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**A/n: Next chapter is UP PEOPLE!! I am on a roll. Lol well you all know this is the next chapter so yeah. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. YAY YOU!! **

**P.S. THE ENDING MIGHT BE A LITTLE DISTURBING, SO KEEP A LOOK OUT.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Tale of the Twin Dragon**

Neji and I stood in front of a pair of large wooden doors.

Before either of us could knock, the door was opened by two people who, like Neji, had pale lavender eyes.

They bowed simultaneously and said, "Hello Neji-san."

He bowed back in response.

I followed Neji into a big white room, and saw a man, who looked exactly like Neji only older, sitting at the head of a long wooden table.

"Hello Neji. I trust your journey was well?" He said.

"Hai Hiashi-sama." Neji answered and turned to me. "This is Tenten Li. She is the daughter of Yue and Shen Li."

I bowed respectfully to the (apparently) important man. When I raised myself I saw him look me up and down.

"Are you sure this is her?" He asked skeptically.

"Hai Hiashi-sama. I even met Shen-san." Neji replied.

"Hm. This is not what I was expecting." Hiashi said. His eyes were still analyzing me, and a scowl was on his face.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. _"Oh yeah? Well screw you." _ I thought, as my grip involuntarily tightened on my shoulder bag.

Of course I knew better than to actually _say _it, but still, it's the thought that counts.

I could tell Neji sensed my anger because immediately after Hiashi spoke, he looked at me with a glance that said, "_Don't…do…ANYTHING."_

"Oh well, I guess it shouldn't matter." Hiashi said as he waved his hand. "Now have a seat. We have much to discuss."

"Do you two understand?" Hiashi asked.

We had just finished a two hour discussion of what we had to do, who we had to find and blah, blah, blah. I found out that Momo-chan wasn't actually related to the Hyuuga's and that she would be accompanying us on our trip. I was extremely surprised by that.

Currently Hiashi 'sama' was ushering us out of the room.

"Hai Hiashi-sama." We both replied.

"Good. You two wash up and head to the dining hall for dinner. I will be there shortly." He said and slammed the door closed.

Neji and I were walking down a hall.

We had just finished washing up and were heading towards the dining hall.

As we walked I kept thinking of the numerous poor and ragged comments Hiashi had said about me throughout the conversation.

"No offense Neji, but I despise that man." I told him.

"I mean I know he is like pretty much all powerful here but I honestly wanted to punch his face in on more than one occasion in that short period of time." I turned to look at him.

"Why are you smirking?!" I yelled.

A smirk was definitely not the reaction I was expecting when I told him this.

"I despise my uncle just as much as you."

I stopped.

"Wait, what?" I was so confused. And, unfortunately, it showed.

By this time we were at the dining hall doors. Neji opened the door for me and let me through.

"I will explain after dinner." He whispered.

As we walked in the room, I took note of all of the long tables.

I also noticed that there were an abnormally large amount of people in the room. All of them were as, if not more, impassive and blank as Neji. Something else that caught my attention was that they were all wearing clean white robes, again, like Neji's.

"W-who are they, and why are they staring at me?" I whispered to Neji.

"They are the rest of the Hyuuga Clan, and they are staring at you because they don't know you." He whispered back. "Don't pay attention to them."

Our footsteps echoed through the overly large room as we walked to a table in the middle of the room.

The table had only four empty seats. The head chair, (which I assume is where Hiashi will sit.) and three seats to the left of the head chair.

_"I guess they were expecting me." _I nervously thought. _"I'll have to ask Neji about it later."_

Neji sat down on the immediate left of the head, and I sat next to him.

"And now we wait." Neji whispered.

As we waited, I couldn't help but feel extremely self-conscious. I mean who wouldn't, with tons of pale eyes impassively staring at you.

Occasionally I would glance at Neji, and he would look at me and nod. Signaling that I was doing fine, and to relax.

Then, to my bittersweet relief, Hiashi opened the doors and every one in the room stood.

He gracefully walked to his seat and sat.

**(A/n: lol I don't know why, but I laugh when I read that. 'He walked to his seat and sat. Hahaha. Ahem Sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!)**

"You may all be seated." He stated.

Abruptly after he said that, Momo-chan slammed open the doors.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm not late am I?" She said, a bit panicked.

Hiashi looked very annoyed.

"You are not late. Take a seat." He said sternly.

She bowed. "Yes Hiashi-sama."

She cutely ran to the chair beside me, and plopped down, out of breath. She smiled.

"Hello Tennie-chan!" She whispered. I chuckled at the nickname.

"Hello Momo-chan." I whispered back with a smile of my own.

I looked at Hiashi and noticed him nod. Shortly after that, servants (at least I assume they are servants,) holding giant plates of food started swarming out of two of the five doors lined up behind Hiashi.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Momo-chan excitedly bouncing up and down on her seat.

_"Exactly how I feel."_ I thought.

As the assumed servants walked around the table serving each of the Hyuuga's, I took my bag off of my shoulder and placed it onto my lap.

"Before we begin, there are a few announcements that I would like to share." Hiashi said. He cleared his throat .

"As you all know, we have a…" He paused and shifted a little bit. " 'special' guest with us today. My nephew has returned from his journey to find this young girl,"

_"Girl! Girl! Why I oughta… Wait a minute, find?!"_ I thought.

"And they will be leaving tomorrow morning with our young and, ahem, lively Momo." He stated.

Momo jumped out of her seat.

"You really mean it Hiashi-sama?! Honestly?!" She asked excitedly.

He gave a slight nod. "Yes. Now, sit down child."

She sat down, but pure joy still radiated off of her.

" Neji, you will help Momo with her packing tonight, and you will find proper robes for Tenten-san." He continued.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji replied, bowing his head lightly.

Ugh, I hate how Neji reacts to Hiashi 'sama'. I mean, when I first met him he seemed like the kind of guy who takes crap from no one, which is why I was kind of…sort of… a-attracted to him…I-I guess. But when he talks to Hiashi he's more of a pissed off puppy who has no where else to go. And when he talks to Momo, that's a completely different story. He's sweet, gentle, fatherly, ahem, cute. Not that I would tell _him _that, of course. Anyways…

After dinner, which was **amazing **by the way, Neji and I went into Momo's room to help her pack.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" She yelled. "We'll be like a big happy family…or..or… THE THREE MUSKETEERS!"

I laughed and Neji chuckled as Momo posed gallantly with her arm raised, as if she held a sword.

"Momo, go get some of your clean clothes from the laundry maids." Neji told her.

"Okay, Neji-nii!" She said and she ran until either of us could no longer hear her.

"Okay, you can now tell me what you have wanted to say since dinner." Neji said as he placed a pair of beige overalls in Momo-chan's bag.

"W-well, there are multiple things actually. First, why do you despise your uncle? Second, and this may sound a bit rude but, if Momo-chan is not a Hyuuga than why is she here? And last but not least," I paused, a little irritated about this last subject. "YOU **_FOUND_** ME?!"

He smirked.

That little smirking thing (no matter how cute) was really getting annoying.

I calmed down a little before continuing.

"Why?" I demanded.

He sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know. One morning Hiashi-sama just told me to find a teenage girl he described as 'around 16 years of age with brown hair and brown eyes.' You'd be surprised at how easy it was to find you."

"But why? I mean, you don't just go looking for a girl for no reason."

"I don't know. I would be punished if I questioned Hiashi-sama." He told me, avoiding eye contact.

"Which brings me to number one," I said a little softer. "Why do you dislike your uncle so much?"

I saw him falter a little as I asked the question. He cleared his throat.

"Both he and my father ,Hizashi, were twins. But, because Hiashi-sama was born three minutes before my father, Hiashi was accepted into the main branch of the family and my father into the lower branch. The lower branch, when needed, is used as a shielding system for the main branch. So basically by being born into the lower branch you must be ready to give your life at any given moment."

He stopped and sighed.

"One day the sound village kidnapped Hinata-sama, from the main branch, and blackmailed Hiashi-sama into sacrificing himself. But seeing as the situation was what it was, and my father and Hiashi were identical, you could easily guess what happened."

I frowned.

"That's not right." I muttered.

He gave another smirk. But it wasn't one of his cocky ones, it was more …sad.

"My father had to give his life for his main branch brother, and the worst thing is that Hiashi acts like it never happened."

I looked at him and noticed that he had stopped packing and his eyes were glazed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn, huh?" I said with a little smile on my face.

At first he looked startled and then he just looked confused.

"For my life story."

An "oh!" look crossed his face. I shook my head as I laughed a little.

"Well, on the night before my birthday, my mo told me a special bedtime story."

"Mo?" He interrupted.

I glared at him for a second.

"That's what I called my mom. Anyways, it wasn't actually a story, it was more…a prophecy. It was a bout a girl and how she was the holder of twin dragons. I also remember that she had to go on a journey to retrieve something. But Mo stopped just before the ending and promised that she would finish the next day, on my birthday."

I stopped, and tried my best not to show any signs of the tears that were covering my eyes.

"But she never kept her promise." I said a little quieter.

Neji had another confused look on his face.

"Why not?"

As I blinked my mothers clammy, grey face flashed through my head. I turned to face Neji.

"The next morning, I try to wake her up for my dad's special birthday breakfast. But she wouldn't wake up."

The tears gradually took turns rolling down my face now, and I had to sit on Momo's bed so that I wouldn't collapse or anything.

I quickly wiped off the tears so I could continue the story.

"As I got older I started hearing things about how the prophecy was cursed. Apparently, anyone who started the tale…….wouldn't survive to finish it."

I kept going.

"Kids said that monsters would come and kill you in your sleep, adults said it was all just a myth, my dad said nothing, so I was left to just wonder."

I smiled again so that he wouldn't see how hurt and frustrated I was.

He coughed.

"I'm sorry about you mom."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

Just as the statement left my mouth Momo came spinning and giggling into the room while holding a pile of (what I assume to be) clean laundry.

"Here you go Neji-nii." She said as she lifted the laundry and swayed as she stood.

"Thank you, Momo. Now go wash up and get into your night robes. We have to leave early tomorrow."

"Okey-dokey, Neji-nii." And with that she started twirling out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. You like? **

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	9. The Show Must Go On

A message from the author (aka ME!)

SOOOO… I really want to thank all of you who have been reading the story (even now), and I'd just like to say that I _WILL_ BE CONTINUING THE STORY. After writing the last chapter and working on the next chapter, I unfortunately was met with the obstacle of a dying computer and then sort of lost my drive. (I know sad story). But now, I am renewed and refreshed (as is my computer), and I am back and ready for action.

For all of my reviewers who were promised that their characters would be put into the story, I will continue with the characters I have already mentioned but I will not be adding any more (…because I forgot how they were going to fit in ^.^ teehee sorry).

So, I have said all that needs to be said. The show WILL go on and you guys should get excited for the hatching of the eggs, the reappearance of an old friend, and the action that must accompany a journey of this general type ;) . Thank you all, get your reviews ready, and see you soon!

P.S. Momo says Hi!

Yours truly,

Cranium1194


End file.
